Danny and Lolo, Present
by Tate Icasa
Summary: The continuation of Danny and Lolo, Past. Takes place in the present. Features: Depressed Logan, Angry Dana, and Quinn with a Laser!
1. Chapter 1

Review Reply for Chapter Four of 'Past':

**Xshotgunxsinner4X:** Thanks! I was aiming for cute. This one, though. . .I'm aiming for angst but. . .well, my muses hate me. (Lilann: We most certainly do _not._ We simply take great pleasure in annoying you to no end.) rolls eyes

**WHADDUP ASHHH.: **Well, I would certainly love to read it. Thanks for your support.

**Unavailable Penname: **No one ever accused us of making sense. . .besides 'Present' is written differently, and changing writing styles in the middle of a story bothers me. . .kinda like when my friend CT switched from 1st to 3rd to 1st and then back to 3rd POV, all in one paragraph.

**girliegurl:** Thankies.

**Tweetybaby:** You're welcome. Here's the beginning of the sequel, hope you like. You know, since its dedicated to you.

A/n: I did say this would be up in three days, didn't I? (yelling from a distance) Er, sorry. I mean 'we.' glares at Kitami Happy now?

Danny and Lolo

"Dude, you're moping." Michael said pointedly.

"So?"

"So it's a nice day out. You shouldn't be inside."

"You're inside." Logan said.

"Forgot my ball." He picked it up and tossed it once. "Hey, you should come join us."

"Nah." Logan waved his hand dismissively.

Michael nodded and left the room.

"Well?" Zoey asked anxiously.

"No luck."

"Rats!" Nicole exclaimed loudly.

"He's been like this for two whole _days_, man." Michael said. "It's creepy."

"I agree." Said Chase. "And living with a mopey Logan? Not fun. What?"

"Mopey?" Zoey asked, then ducked as he flicked a frech fry at her. "Well, that leaves only one option."

"No."

"But Dana-!"

"I said 'no.'"

"Please?" Nicole begged. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"

After several minutes of begging (Nicole) and attempts at reasoning (Zoey), Dana stood up with a probably exaggerated sigh, threw her cd player down onto her bed and stalked out of the room with a disgruntled, "Fine!"

"Do you think she'll really do it?" Nicole asked after a while.

Zoey shook her head. "Not a chance. C'mon, let's go get her."

"I'm going to kill you two! Zoey! Nicole!" Dana protested as the aformentioned steered her through the boys dorm, one on each arm. "Are you two listening to me!?"

"Open the door!" Zoey yelled.

Without watching to make sure the boys had, she and Nicole pushed Dana into the room. The boys (well, Michael and Chase anyway) ran out of the room and pulled the door shut behind them.

"Where's Quinn?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"Right here." Said Quinn, suddenly appearing behind them. Nicole jumped.

Quinn held up a television remote (with appendages) and wove her way through the congregation of people holding the door closed against Dana's attempts to escape. She pointed the remote (with appendages) toward the door.

"I'd move my hands now if I were you," She warned before pushing a button. A laser shot out to fthe tip of the remote (with appendages) and hit the keyhole. "Uh-oh." Quinn muttered.

"Uh-oh?" Zoey echoed slightly nervously.

"I can't. . .turn it off." Quinn said thoughtfully. "Maybe if I take out the batteries. . ."

She began to fumble with a latch on the bottom of the remote (with appendages). Meanwhile, the doorknob began to sag.

"Dude, she's melting our doorknob!" Michael exclaimed.

"Ah-ha!" Quinn said happily as she pulled the batteries out. The laser flickered and disappeared. "They won't be able to get out now."

"Yeah." Said Chase. "But how do _we_," He motioned to himself and Michael, "Get _in_?"

Quinn shrugged.

"So," Nicole said perkily, "Anyone want sushi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Review Reply:

**xXx Hailz xXx: **In general, whose talking isn't important. I was hoping it was implied that they needed Dana because everyone else had failed.

**girliegurl: **Me too. Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

**tweetybaby:** You're welcome. And thank _you_ very much for the review.

**Rei Sabere: **We'll find out sooner or later.

**Just-Makin-A-Mess:** By soon, did you mean now?

Danny and Lolo

After finally deciding that taking out her anger on Logan's door wasn't going to help her get out of the room, Dana sat back against it.

"This is all your fault." She muttered angrily.

"My fault? How is _you_ get locked in _my_ fault?"

She glared at him. "If _you_ weren't moping around, _your_ roommates wouldn't have had to convince _my_ roommates that I could fix it!" She slammed her head back against the door.

"Be careful." He said with a small laugh. "You might dent the door."

To spite him she did it again, then rubbed her head. He laughed again and she gave him a withering look.

"I hate you." She muttered.

He didn't reply.

"Let me see your key." She said suddenly, standing up.

"What? No way! . . . Why?"

"So I can unlock the door, idiot."

He fumbled for a moment before producing the key. "I want that back when you get out." He warned, tossing it to her.

"We'll see." She put the key in the keyhole and turned it. "Uh-oh. . ."

Logan sat up. "Uh-oh?"

"The key bent." She said pointedly, glaring at it. The key was indeed bent, twisted like playdough in the lock. She yanked it hard in an attempt to remove it and it stretched, the center drooping toward the floor. She let go of it quickly and jumped back, the semi-liquidic metal running down the side of the door.

Logan groaned. "That was the only copy of the key."

"Ok, we _so_ have bigger problems right now. Such as, what the heck is going on with the doorknob?"

Logan followed her finger with his eyes. Said doorknob was beginnning to sag and droop, not dissimilar to what the key had done moments before. He shrugged. "It's melting." A pause. "Wit a second, my doorknowb is _melting?!_"

Dana simply fixed him with a look that said she thought he was incredibly stupid.

"Won't it catch the door on fire?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Probably not."

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing is burning yet, is it?" Without waiting for an answer she stalked across the room and stared out the window. "I'm going to _kill_ Zoey and Nicole!"

"Why?"

She looked over at him sharply.

"I mean, why bother? You're going to france next week, why put two murders next to your name? Especially of people you'll never see again anyway."

"Good point." She conceded after a moment. "But I'm still going to kill them." She leaned forward to rest her forehead against the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

Review Reply:

**Poker Joker who reviews stuff:** They could. . .But let's pretend they're on the second floor.

**girliegurl:** winks Don't they, now. And we love it too. Grin

**Rei Sabere: **Same thing I said to Poker Joker up there, let's pretend they're on the second floor. Thanks for the review, and here's the next chapter!

A/n: Hmm, Tweetybaby hasn't seen this yet?

Danny and Lolo

"It'll melt through eventually, right?"

Her voice startled him and he jumped. "What?"

"The doorknob." She said in a 'duh' voice. "It'll melt all the way and the door will open, right?"

He shrugged.

"Why don't you be _useful_ for once and find out?"

"Right." He sneered. "I'm going to touch metal hot enough to melt. How stupid do you think I am, Cruz?"

She scowled. "You really want me to answer that?"

He went back to ignoring her.

"This is really good sushi." Nicole said for the sixteenth time. "I think they did something different to it, do you think they did something different to it?"

"No, it's the same old sushi." Chase said boredly.

"Maybe they cooked it more. . ." She mused as if he hadn't spoken.

"Dude, its _sushi_."

"I know that!"

"Sushi is raw fish. It would be called 'cooked fish', if they cooked it!"

"Oh, yeah."

Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What?"

"I left my laser outside!"

Zoey shrugged. "So pick it up when we go back out."

"No, you don't understand! I put a secondary solar generator in it!"

"In english?" Chase asked.

"It's solar powered!" She ran from the room, the rest of them close behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Review Reply:

**chichicutie:** There will indeed be DL in this part. I know its taken a while to get to, but I'm having trouble combining the two ideas I want to use into one story without continuity problems.

**Poker Joker who reviews stuff:** Yes, _they_ are indoors. But if you look very carefully, Quinn says that she left the remote (with appendages) _outside_. In any event, theres a solar powered laser out there.

**I have a name??:** Thankies. Sorry this is out so late, I had this stupid school play/review project for english class and had absolutely no time to even _think_ about fanfiction.

**girliegurl:** Despite my sudden torpidity, I _will_ keep writing.

**tweetybaby:** S'ok, just wondering where you'd gotten to. I'm glad you like it, and as to that 'longer chapters' request, I'll see what I can do to oblige.

Danny and Lolo

"Would you _stop that_?" Logan asked plainatively.

"Stop what?" Dana answered absently, pacing across the room.

"_That!_" Logan exclaimed. "Pacing. Just, stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Because its _my_ room."

"I didn't _choose_ to be locked in here with you, _Logan_. _Maybe_, if you hadn't been acting so depressed-"

"Who said I was acting?" He interrupted.

Dana paused for a second in consideration, before shaking her head. "I did. Are you telling me I'm wrong?"

"Heck, yeah!"

"So you really are depressed?" She asked skeptically.

He leaned back on the bed. "Yeah."

"Oh." She stopped pacing and sat down on the side of the bottom bunk. "At the risk of sounding like I actually _care_, and since there's nothing else to do anyway, would mind telling me why?"

"For your information, I _do_ mind. So _no_, I won't tell you."

She shrugged. "Your choice." She stood up and started pacing again.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, irritated.

"Do what?"

Logan hit his head on the wall.

"I thought you said that could hurt the wall."

"My head isn't as hard as yours."

Dana snorted. "Says you."

"Yes, says me!" There was silence for a few minutes. "Stop pacing already!"

"No."

"Why not!?"

She didn't answer.

"Dana?"

She scowled. "None of your business, Reese."

"You're disrupting my sleep, that makes it my business."

"You're disrupting my day with your stupid depression, I don't consider it my business."

"Maybe you should." He shot back.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I do."

"Why?"

"Because its your fault!" Realizing he'd said too much, Logan leaned back into his pillows.

"W-what?" Dana faltered, and sat down again.

"You heard me." He muttered.

"Yes, and I want to know what you meant. So, spill."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Only if you'll tell me why you're pacing." He said smuggly.

She sighed. "If you must know, I'm slightly claustrophobic. Now, I'm waiting for my explaination."

"Its because you're leaving." He mumbled.

She blinked. "You're depressed because I'm leaving?" She asked, confused. At his nod, she shook her head. "But you hate me! I thought you'd be _happy_ I was leaving!"

He barked out a short laugh. "Hate you? Me?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Chase." She said sarcastically, "Of course you!"

He rolled over to face the wall.

"Logan?"

He grunted in response.

"Ask me to stay?"

He turned around, confused. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Because I will."

He shook his head. "No, I don't believe you."

"What if I promise?"

"The door is open." He pointed out. "And I haven't believed a promise since I was five years old."

"Maybe you should." Dana closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Review Reply:

**tweetybaby:** -snicker, snicker- Oh, don't worry, I think this will. . .actually, no this is a cliffhanger too, hehe. I, like, _just_ finished writing this, and its much shorter, but I wanted to leave it on that sentance. Don't worry, I plan on writing more tonight. Hopefully.

Danny and Lolo

"Oh my god!" Nicole shrieked. "You blasted a hole in the school!"

"I didn't mean to!" Quinn shouted back. "It was an accident!"

"Fight later," Zoey said reasonably. "Turn laser off, now."

"There is no off button!"

"Then dismantle it!" Nicole yelled.

"Are you insane? I'll never be able to put it back together!"

"I don't care!" Nicole stomped her foot. "Zoey, help me here! She's going to destroy the school!"

"I'm sure its not _that_ bad." Zoey said. "But it _is_ bad. Quinn, can you at least point it at something a little less. . .important?"

"Like the sky?"

"That works."

With a bit of effort, the three girls and two boys managed to move the laser without burning themselves.

"Find a way to shut that thing off." Zoey said.

Several hours later, Logan was still sitting in his room, moping, alone, when there was a knock on the newly re-made door.

Slightly irritated, he got up and opened it.

There was no one there.

"If this is a prank. . ." He muttered. He stepped out into the hall and stumbled over something. A couple of seconds later he carried a medium sized box into the room and slammed the door behind him. "What's this?" He wondered.

Well, it _did_ have his name on it. . .

After struggling for a couple of minutes with the almost absurd amount of tape wrapped around the box, he got it open, upside down.

Something yellow fell out, bounced off his knee and rolled under the bed.

Cursing, he leaned down and dragged it out, slightly confused. It was a small bucket with ridges around the bottom, the kind used for making sand castles. He hadn't seen one since. . .

He shook his head and tossed it back under the bed. As he did so, he noticed the piece of paper taped to the side and snatched it up before kicking the bucket.

He read it once, then read it again before letting it fall out of his hands.

The paper read: 'I _always_ keep my promises, Lolo.'


	6. Chapter 6

Review Reply:

**tweetybaby:** I usually have a few chapters filled out in advance and when I get a review I post the next one. And we're in the same time frame, it seems.

Danny and Lolo

Dana lay flopped on her bed when the door opened.

"Dana?" Zoey asked cautiously.

"What?"

"Are you. . .okay?"

"Just fine." Dana muttered. "Was Quinn supposed to melt the lock all the way through?"

"Um. . .no. . ."

Dana rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Did you learn anything?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"And?"

"And I'm not telling you."

"Why not!?" Nicole asked.

"Because its not your business."

At that moment the door opened again.

"Zoey, Nicole." Logan acknowledged. "Can I talk to Dana? Alone?"

Zoey shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She dragged Nicole from the room and shut the door.

Dana rolled over so she could look at Logan. "So."

"So." He repeated.

She watched him expectantly.

"Why- What- When did you know?"

"First day of school. Unlike some people, I paid attention to names in kindergarten." She said the last bit smuggly.

"But then. . .why didn't you say something before?" He asked, confused.

"Would it have really made a difference?" She said, more a statement than a question.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "It would have!"

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"You have no idea, do you?" He laughed.

"No idea of what?"

"Figure it out on your own."

"I tried to find you, you know." She said after a while. "First in fourth grade, then in sixth. Again in eighth. Then I ended up here."

"If you'd been looking for me so long, why the heck didn't you say anything!?"

She shrugged. "Because I wasn't sure if you'd remember. Because it looked like you'd moved on."

"Thats probably the only thing I didn't do." He muttered.

She tilted her head quizzically. "Huh?"

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Dana-"

"Danny." She corrected.

"Danny. Do you have any idea how hard I tried to forget you?"

"What?" She asked. "Why would you. . .?"

"Because it hurt."

"You? The great Logan Reese? Hurt?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, continue."

"That's it."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

She shook her head. "What about all the girls?"

"Just. . .trying to forget."

"I'm sorry."

He blinked. "Why?"

"For making you wait."

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Its been eleven years, and we're not technically a couple but I'd really like to-"

"We can be a couple if you like. And if you're trying to tell me you want to kiss me then just shut up and do it already!" She exclaimed.

Which he did.

(A/n: Just one chapter left to go!)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: This is the last chapter, so I'm posting it despite the fact that I don't have any reviews for chapter six. I'm considering writing another one, set sometime near graduation. If you want to see it, say so in a review! (points One of the only times I've _ever_ asked for reviews.)

Danny and Lolo

"Is it finally off?" Chase asked Zoey as he met her in the hall.

"I was just about to go find out. Care to join me?"

"Sure. Have you seen Logan anywhere, he's not in our room."

"Yeah, he's talking to Dana. Privately." She added.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Any ideas what its about?"

"A couple." She said, "But you can figure it out on your own."

"Are you going to ask me to stay, or do I still have to go to France?" Dana asked when they parted.

"This isn't asking well enough?"

"I want to hear you say it." She said, shaking her head.

He kissed her again, then took her hands and kissed those too. "Please, stay." He whispered.

And she did.

As the sun set, the laser eventually tapered to a stop, and Quinn removed the solar panels.

"Quinn, I'm only going to say this once." Michael said.

"Yes?"

"Never _ever_ put solar panels in _any_thing, _ever_ again!"

Zoey, Chase and Nicole laughed, while Quinn managed to look affronted. She gathered her things into her arms and half-stalked away.

"That could have gone better." Chase said.


End file.
